Jelaskan padaku Apa itu cinta?
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Penyihir? Apa kalian percaya apa itu sihir? Lalu bagaimana bila orang yang kau cintai hanyalah boneka? Apalagi cinta itu tumbuh karena ingatanmu yang dirubah? Dan ketika kau tahu segalanya dan memilih untuk benar-benar mencintainya dia telah pergi jauh dari jangkauanmu.
1. Prolog

**Sumarry:**

Penyihir? Apa kalian percaya akan adanya sihir? Lalu bagaimana bila orang yang kau cintai hanyalah boneka? Apalagi cinta itu tumbuh karena ingatanmu yang dirubah? Dan ketika kau tahu segalanya dan memilih untuk benar-benar mencintainya dia telah pergi jauh dari jangkauanmu.

**Hai saya datang dengan fic baru. **

**Tokoh saya pinjem dari animonsta dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Nanatsu no Taizai. Tapi ide cerita murni dari saya. **

**Warning : abal, GaJe, OOC, powernya nggak sama kayak di cartoon, Typo(s) dan berbagai kesalahan lain yang bila dijabarkan akan menjadi buku super tebel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Hidup itu sulit. Yahh itulah yang dipikirkan manusia itu. Terlalu banyak sakit yang mereka rasakan selama mereka hidup. Namun aku tak mengerti, apa itu sakit yang dirasakan mereka semua? Sakit fisik aku sudah sangat sering mengalaminya. Tapi apa itu sakit hati? Apa itu sedih? Apa itu Gembira? Apa itu peduli? Apa itu amarah? Apa itu sahabat? Dan yang terpenting Apa itu cinta?

Manusia selalu menjadi sangat kuat ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka. Aku bingung mengapa mereka selalu marah ketika aku mengatakan bahwa 'Tak perlu meratapi kematian orang itu karena hiduppun ia takkan berguna di pertempuran ini'. Apa aku salah berucap?

Pertempuran adalah hal biasa bagiku. Membunuh adalah keahlianku. Memanipulasi pikiran adalah bagian dari diriku. Namun aku bingung ketika melihat orang melindungi temannya dan mati demi mereka. Memang apa yang mendasari mereka berbuat seperti itu? Ratusan tahun aku hidup dan selalu mempelajari tentang perasaan manusia. Apa itu sedih dan apa itu bahagia? Aku sudah membaca puluhan ribu buku namun aku masih belum bisa mengerti.

Saat ini aku berada di perpustakaan kota tempat aku dan kedua temanku singgah. Meski aku tak mengerti apa itu teman. Mereka hanya bilang teman itu adalah orang yang saling melindungi dan menyayangi. Lalu apa yang mendasari sebuah pertemanan? Kenapa aku harus melindungi mereka? Aku selalu membiarkan 'teman-teman'ku mati didepanku. Tak ada yang mengganjal dihatiku. Meski aku melihat 'teman'ku yang lain menangis disekitarku, tapi air mataku tak pernah mau muncul aku bahkan tak merasakan sakit dari hatiku. Hanya ada bingung yang ada dipikiranku. Kenapa mereka menangis, memang kalau dia hidup dia akan berguna ya? Aku selalu mengikuti mereka yang berjalan didepanku. Ying dan Fang. Kata mereka, mereka itu saling mencintai. Tapi apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya? Sungguh aku tak mengerti perasaan manusia.

Kembali, aku menutup buku ketiga yang aku baca. Mencoba memahami perasaan manusia lewat buku. Namun tetap saja aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana berekspresi ketika orang terluka dan bagaimana berucap ketika orang sedih? Tak ada yang menjelaskan tentang hal itu padaku. Bahkan mereka hanya mengatakan untuk mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Tapi bagaimana bila aku tak memiliki hati?

"BoBoiBoy kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ying padaku.

"Sudah." Ucapku singkat. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ying dan Fang.

"Ya sudah kita pergi."

"Okay."

Kami berjalan melewati sebuah kota kecil yang lumayan ramai. Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengetahui pikiran manusia agar aku bisa mengerti apa itu perasaan? Namun yang mereka pikirkan hanya uang. Dimana perasaan itu sebenarnya?

"BoBoiBoy bisakah kau berhenti membaca pikiran orang?" tanya Ying padaku.

"Ying, apa itu perasaan?" tanyaku entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Namun aku tahu jawabannya pasti..

"Perasaan adalah hal dari hati." Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya aku bertanya padanya tentang itu pada Ying dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Memang apa bedanya ingatan dengan hati?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka hal yang sama dan berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin kau belum mengerti, namun aku tak bisa menjelaskan bedanya, dan apa itu perasaan. Perasaan dan hati bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan. Namun hal yang harus kau rasakan." Jelas Ying panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa merasakannya?" tanya ku sekali lagi.

"Suatu hari pasti kau bisa merasakannya BoBoiBoy." Ucap Ying sembari menggandeng tangan Fang.

"Suatu hari ya?" gumamku dan berjalan mengikuti Fang dan Ying dibelakang mereka.

To Be Continued

**Haii.. sebenarnya saya ingin menggambarkan kebingungan BoBoiBoy lebih lagi tapi apa daya ide saya sudah mentok :P**

**Ini untuk prolog.. jika ada yang baca saya lanjutin. Mungkin jalan ceritanya aneh.. tenang ini nggak panjang kok.**

**Pengennya ini dibuat BoBoiBot aja. Tapi entah saya lebih suka BoBoiBoy yang jadi boneka. Silahkan bayangkan BoBoiBoy yang bingung tentang ekspresi dan perasaan... hohoho**

**Tertarik?**


	2. Kenapa kau begitu gigih melindunginya?

**Tokoh saya pinjem dari animonsta dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Nanatsu no Taizai. Tapi ide cerita murni dari saya. **

**Warning : abal, GaJe, OOC, powernya nggak sama kayak di cartoon, Typo(s) dan berbagai kesalahan lain yang bila dijabarkan akan menjadi buku super tebel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

Pagi menjelang BoBoiBoy, Ying, dan Fang memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju desa selanjutnya. Memang mereka melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari penyihir penyembuh yang bisa menyelamatkan warga desa mereka yang terkena penyakit. Sudah 5 hari, sejak mereka meninggalkan desa. Boboiboy juga baru mengenal mereka setelah ia diminta oleh ketua desa atau biasa mereka panggil tuan Aba, untuk menemani dan melindungi mereka. Sudah 2 desa mereka lewati namun mereka tak menemukan penyihir itu.

5 jam mereka berjalan, dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah desa yang sangat sepi dan tak terurus. Barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana dan rumah-rumah mengalami kerusakan. Seperti baru saja ada peperangan didesa itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ying yang melihat keadaan desa itu.

"Menurut analisaku, 80% kemungkinan desa ini diserang oleh bandit." Ucap BoBoiBoy menganalisa.

"Jika diserang bandit. Ada berapa bandit yang menyerang desa ini. Dan kemana para penduduknya?" tanya Fang sembari berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah dan membuka jendelanya.

"1." ucap BoBoiBoy singkat. Dan masih melihat-lihat keadaan desa itu. keadaan desa ini sama dengan desa yang pernah dilewatinya 10 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan rekannya yang lain. Bekas peperangan dan tak ada darah sama sekali.

"Apa?" tanya Ying tak percaya.

"Zaltras." Ucap BoBoiBoy lagi.

"Penyihir pengendali boneka, Zaltras." Gumam Fang yang masih terus memeriksa keadaan dirumah-rumah penduduk.

"Zaltras? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Ying tak percaya. Belum selesai mereka memeriksa tempat itu, sebuah teriakan sebuah teriakan memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Kakak.. kakak... Tolongg..."

BoBoiBoy yang mendengar itu, langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari kearah sumber suara. Fang dan Ying yang melihat BoBoiBoy pergi, dengan segera mengikutinya. Mereka berlari ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berkerudung pink yang sedang kewalahan bertarung melawan berpuluh puluh orang. Melindungi seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Anak itu menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong ketika melihat sang gadis dengan gigih melindunginya.

"Tolong.. kakak.. tolong.." Fang yang melihat mereka langsung berlari dan menangkis pedang yang hampir mengenai gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Ying, yang langsung menyerang mereka dengan teknik sihirnya. Namun tidak dengan BoBoiBoy, ia hanya berdiri diam melihat teman temannya yang menghadapi orang-orang itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kebingungan. Mengapa gadis itu begitu gigihnya melindungi anak kecil itu? Mengapa Fang dan Ying bertarung untuk melindunginya? Dia berlari kemari karena memang dia diciptakan untuk melindungi dan bertarung. Namun mereka? BoBoiBoy sama sekali tak mengerti, apa alasan yang mereka punya hingga mereka mau melindungi gadis tak dikenal itu? kalau dia, memang karena ini adalah tugasnya dari tuan Aba, untuk melindungi rekan perjalanannya itu.

Fang dan Ying bertarung melawan banyak prajurit. Mereka agak kewalahan menghadapi prajurit yang cukup banyak. Sang Gadis yang tadi melindungi adiknya telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, ketika sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ke perutnya.

"Kakak... kakak.." teriak anak kecil itu panik.

"Jari bayang." Ucap Fang merapal mantra. Disekitar tubuhnya, bayang-bayang bergerak hidup membentuk tangan dan jari-jari berwarna hitam. Bayang-bayang bentukan Fang itu, bergerak gerak dan menyerang lawannya dengan komando dari sang pengendali bayang. Sesuai julukannya 'Pengendali kegelapan', Fang sangat Ahli mengendalikan byangan disekitarnya menjadi senjata baginya. Begitu pula dengan Ying. Ying yang merupakan penyihir waktu, memperlambat waktu disekitarnya selain dirinya dan Fang. Kombinasi serangan mereka sangatlah kompak. Fang dengan kecepatan dan keterampilannya memanipulasi bayang dan menggunakan sejata ditambah dengan pergerakan waktu yang diperlambat oleh Ying, dapat dengan dengan cepat menumbangkan para prajurit.

"Fang kau tak bisa membunuh mereka!" teriak Ying ketika Fang mulai mengubah jari-jari bayangnya dengan sisi yang setajam pedang.

"Cihh.. merepotkan." Kata Fang dan membentuk bayangnya kembali menjadi bayangan bersisi tumpul untuk membuat para prajurit jatuh. Namun serangannya tak terlalu berdampak pada para prajurit.

"Hoyy... BoBoiBoy! Kau ikutlah bertarung!" teriak Fang pada BoBoiBoy yang masih diam berdiri melihat mereka bertarung.

"Biarkan aku memikirkan hal ini sebentar saja." ucap BoBoiBoy yang masih tak berniat bertarung menolong mereka.

"Ha? Berpikir?" ucap Fang sedikit kesal.

"BOBOIBOY?!" teriak Ying ketika melihat sorang prajurit bersiap menebasnya. BoBoiBoy membalikkan badannya, namun terlambat. Pedang itu telah mengayun dan menebas kepalanya.

"BOBOIBOY?!" teriak Ying panik. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Pengendalian sihirnya kacau dan tak dapat ia pertahankan lagi. Begitu pula Fang, pengendalian bayangnya berantakan ketika dia terlalu berfokus pada BoBoiBoy, yang tergeletak dengan kepalanya yang terputus terjatuh disampingnya, hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah pukulan dilayangkan padanya dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Ying segera menghampiri tubuh BoBoiBoy. Ia takut sekarang, melihat temannya yang mati tepat dihadapannya dan situasi mereka sekarang Ying takut mereka takkan selamat dari serangan prajurit itu. Dan lagi, penyihir Zatras belum mereka temukan.

"Lupakan soal BoBoiBoy dulu! Jika kita terlalu fokus kepadanya kita bisa mati disini!" teriak Fang yang masih tetap menghalau serangan lawan. Ying yang melihat Fang kewalahan segera berdiri dan membantu Fang. Namun mereka tetaplah kalah jumlah, mereka tak bisa membunuh para prajurit itu. Mereka tetaplah prajurit yang terpengaruh oleh sihir dari Zaltras. Akan sangat salah jika mereka membunuh mereka. Ying juga bisa melihat sang anak kecil yang menggenggam pisau yang tadi digunakan gadis itu untuk menyerang musuh, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia tahu perasaan itu. Anak itu ingin melindungi kakaknya, namun ia juga tak bisa melukai prajurit dan penduduk desa.

Pukulan, tendangan, dan serangan menggunakan sihir mereka lancarkan untuk mengalahkan para prajurit. Namun mereka seakan tak ada habisnya. Banyak sekali prajurit yang mengepung mereka dan bila mereka telah berhasil menyerang mereka, mereka dapat dengan cepat bangkit dan menyerang mereka lagi. Fang dan Ying terlihat terengah-engah dan kehabisan energi, namun mereka harus bertahan atau mereka akan mati disini.

"Fang.. kita tak bisa terus begini! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan kekuatan sihir kita sudah menipis" teriak Ying yang masih mencoba menumbangkan para prajurit.

"Cihh... mereppotkan. Mereka tak ada habisnya. Dan kita tak boleh membunuhnya." Ucap fang yang masih tetap menggerakkan bayangnya. Fang dan Ying terpaksa bertahan menggunakan perisai bayang milik Fang yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Fang?" ucap Ying kebingungan.

"Entahlah..." sahut Fang bingung.

"Menggunakan caraku adalah yang terbaik." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Fang dan Ying. Reflek Fang dan Ying membalikkan badannya dan mendapati tubuh BoBoiBoy yang berdiri mencoba mencari kepalanya, yang berada didekatnya. Tubuh itu segera mengambil kepala BoBoiBoy. Mata BoBoiBoy mengerjap mencari sesuatu.

"Topiku? Topiku?" ucap BoBoiBoy kebingungan.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Fang dan Ying tak percaya. tubuh Ying bergetar ketakutan, melihat kepala BoBoiBoy yang terlepas dari tubuhnya meskipun tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Fang. Lepaskan perisai bayangnya topiku ada diluar." Perintah BoBoiBoy menghiraukan kekagetan mereka. Fang yang hendak protes langsung terdiam ketika BoBoiBoy dengan mudah membuat celah dalam perisainya dan berlari keluar, dengan kepala yang masih dibawanya. Mau tak mau Fang membuka perisai bayangnya, dan mendapati BoBoiBoy yang berjalan santai, sembari melopat menghindari serangan para prajurit dengan melompat dan dengan lincah mengambil topinya.

"Hupp.. dapat." Seru BoBoiBoy.

"Kyyaaa... cepat pasang kepalamu lagi!" teriak Ying yang ketakutan meliha BoBoiBoy.

"Yokai, Ying." ucap BoBoiBoy sembari memasang kembali kepala dan memakai topinya. Selesai memasang kepalanya BoBoiBoy dengan cepat berlari dan melompat ke depan Fang dan Ying.

"Se-sebenarnya dia itu makhluk apa?" beberapa suara menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka melihat BoBoiBoy.

"Hupp.. bersiaplah untuk menyerang Zaltras. Saat aku membuka jalan." Ucap BoBoiBoy memberi instruksi. Fang dan Ying mengangguk, mematuhi instruksi BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy melangkah kedepan beberapa langkah, dan mengangkat tangannya kedepan. Dari tangannya itu, terbentuk sepasang busur cahaya berwarna merah panjang yang bahkan leih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Harta suci. Busur ganda." Ucapnya merapal matra. Ia membentangkan tangannya bagai ditarik oleh seseorang tali pada busur itu bergerak, tertarik kebelakang. BoBoiBoy memejamkan matanya, ketika sebuah anak panah cahaya terbentuk pada masing-masih busurnya.

"Rewrite Light" ucap BoBoiBoy merapal mantra. BoBoiBoy membuka matanya bertepatan dengan kedua busur itu melesat kearah para prajurit. Diudara busur-busur itu, berpecah menjadi ratusan anak panah kecil yang menghujami dahi para prajurit dan warga. Semua prajurit dan warga terdiam dan menatap mereka. Begitu pula BoBoiBoy yang memandang mereka sesaat.

"Selesai." Ucap BoBoiBoy mengumumkan.

"Hoyy... BoBoiBoy seranganmu tidak mem.." belum juga Fang menyelesaikan protesnya, orang-orang yang terkena serangan BoBoiBoy berlari kearah mereka. Fang dan Ying tampak lebih waspada namun tidak dengan BoBoiBoy yang santai dan menatap mereka biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa diduga para prajurit memeluk mereka dan berteriak 'bahwa mereka lama tak berjumpa dengan Ying, Yaya, dan BoBoiBoy.

"Ying, Sahabatku! Kita lama sekali tak berjumpa!"

"Fang kekasihku."

"Ohh... BoBoiBoy sayang."

"Kakak-kakakku, Fang, Ying dan BoBoiBoy. Aku merindukanmu." Dan berbagaim kalimat sayang yang lainnya.

"Hoy.. BoBoiBoy, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ying kebingungan.

"Menurut buku yang telah kubaca. Manusia takkan menyakiti orang yang mereka sayang dan mereka rindukan. Dan menurut buku yang kubaca juga. Orang-orang yang disayang adalah anak, kekasih, kakak, dan sahabat. Jadi saat ini mereka sedang berpikir bahwa kita adalah orang yang mereka sayangi." Ucap BoBoiBoy menjelaskan sembari membenarkan letak topinya.

"Jadi kau menulis kembali ingatan mereka?" tanya Ying.

"SSshhh... Kemampuanku hanya berefek pada luarnya saja. dan jika mereka menyadari keanehan dari ingatan mereka, mereka akan kembali seperti semula dan dikendalikan oleh Zaltras. Lalu, ingatan yang dibuat oleh kekuatanku akan menghilang efeknya." Jelas BoBoiBoy sembari meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, mengisaratkan untuk diam.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah gunakan kekuatan itu pada kami, ya!" ucap Fang dan Ying bersamaan.

"Yokai." Ucap BoBoiBoy mematuhi.

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke desa dan jangan keluar dari sana, okay?" ucap BoBoiBoy memberi perintah yang langsung dipatuhi dengan senang hati oleh para penduduk.

"Tentu sayang."

"Jaga dirimu yaa.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Plak.. plak.. plak.. plak...

"Hebat sekali. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bertambah tua. Sang penyihir pengendali pikiran. BoBoiBoy." Ucap seseorang dengan armor yang cukup besar dan kepala yang ditutupi armor, berwarna emas dengan sebilah pedang bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Tangannya bertepuk pelan, mengiringi suara tawanya yang menggema. Lelaki berbadan besar dan bertubuh tinggi itu, terasa sangat sulit untuk di hadapi dan bahkan mustahil bagi orang-orang biasa.

"Oh.. hay.. lama tak jumpa Zaltras." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau masig mau bertarung lagi, BoBoiBoy?" ucap Zaltras meremehkan.

"Tentu." Ucap BoBoiBoy yang dengan cepat berlari kearang Zaltras dan melayangkan pukulan. Zaltras menarik pedangnya untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy. Ia tahu kekuatannya takkan mempan untuk seseorang yang memliki sihir ditubuhnya. Kekuatannya hanya berfungsi untuk para prajurit dan manusia tanpa sihir.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" ucap Zaltras sembari mengayunkan pedang kearah BoBoiBoy, yang melompat menghindari serangan zaltras.

"Tanyakan Apapun." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari melangkah mundur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup setelah aku memotongmu menjadi dua dulu?" tanya Zaltras.

"Jawabannya sama dengan mengapa aku masih hidup setelah kepalaku dipenggal." Ucap BoBoiBoy dan melopat kearah Zaltras dan melayangkan pukulan. Zaltras tak sempat lagi menghindar, pukulan BoBoiBoy langsung mengenai perutnya dan membuat armor yang digunakannya hancur pada bagian perutnya.

"Hahaha.. percuma saja. Armor ku yang paling kuat adalah tubuhku sendiri." ucapnya sambil tertawa dan menunjukkan otot-otot perutnya yang terlihat sangat kuat dan berubah warna menjadi silver sewarna besi. BoBoiBoy mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Zaltras.

"Kalian sudah siap?" teriak BoBoiBoy lantang. Zaltras yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan BoBoiBoy, menghentikan tawanya dan merasakan tingkat energi sihir yang sangat besar. Ternyata Fang dan Ying menggabungkan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk membuat serangan kombinasi yang kuat. Udara mendesir dan berkumpul kearah mereka. Memutar bagai tornadi dari tangan mereka berdua yang disatukan, dengan sihir bayang berwarna hitam yang siap ditembakkan. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan dan menghadapkannya kearah BoBoiBoy dan Zaltras.

"Mereka sengaja tak ikut menyerang dan bersiap untuk serangan gabungan setelah kuberi instruksi tadi. Mereka menggabungkan kekuatan memanipulasi waktu dan bayang yang akan membentuk tembakan bayang yang super kuat dan cepat kearah lawannya. Mereka perlu berkonsentrasi dan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memfokuskan kekuataanya. Namun jika mereka melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, nyawa mereka akan dalam bahaya karena menggunakan energi sihir sebesar itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. itu adalah serangan andalan mereka. Menurut perhitunganku, kemungkinanmu selamat dari serangan mereka adalah 0,5 persen. Semangat." Jelasnya sembari menunjukkan angka 0 dan 5 menggunakan jarinya. Dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Zaltras.

"APAA?" teriak Zaltras tak percaya. ia tahu, ia tak bisa lari sehingga ia hanya memusatkan sihirnya untuk membuat perisai untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan gabungan mereka berdua. Dari jauh BoBoiBoy bisa melihat penngkatan kekuatan sihir Fang dan Ying, serta kegigihan Zaltras untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Teknik kombinasi. Bayangan pembunuh." Teriak mereka bersamaan dengan peluru yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Zaltras. Benturan antara 2 sihir yang besar, membuat angin bertiup kencang dan guncangan yang cukup keras. Bayangan itu berputar seperti bor yang terus berusaha untuk menembur perisai dari Zaltras. BoBoiBoy hanya memegangi topinya agar tidak terbang terbang terseret angin. Bayangan itu terus berputar, hingga sebuah retakan yang dengan cepat disusul oleh hancurnya perisai Zaltras mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Mereka tahu, zaltras telah dikalahkan. Debu beterbangan membuat mereka kesulitan melihat bagaimanan kondisi dari Zaltras. Hingga mereka melihat sebuah serangan kecil yang ditembakkan dari tempat Zaltras mengarah dingan cepat ke gadis yang pingsan tadi. Ying dan Fang hanya mencoba berlari menolong gadis itu. Namun terlambat kekuatan mereka telah terkuras habis oleh serangan gabungan mereka tadi. Mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar serangan yang mengarah pada gadis itu. Namun belum sampai serangan itu, mengenai gadis itu. Sang anak kecil menggunkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Darah segar keluar dari dadanya yang terkena serangan itu. Sang gadis membuka perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapat sang tubuh anak kecil itu berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang merentang melindunginya dan darah yang berjatuhan dari dadanya.

"TOTOITOYYYY..."

To Be Continued

Haiiiii... saya kembali dengan fic GaJe ini. okay... aneh ya? Disini belum ada romanticnya. Sebenernya nggak romantis-romantis amat sih. Saya merasa kalau ini masih friendship.

Ada yang ngira ini kumpulan kata-kata bijak tentang cinta? Nggak terlalu lah... saya bahkan nggak ngerti apa itu cinta? Disini bukan cuma cinta sebagai seorang kekasih. Tapi juga sebagai sahabat dan keluarga. Cinta tidak hanya ditujukan untuk sepasang kekasih lhoo.. itu persepsiku saja sihh..

Ada yang sudah tahu siapa gadi yang bakalan jadi pasangannya BoBoiBoy? Wow cepet banget.

Hahahaha... tebakan kalian benar semua.. (tepuk tangan)

Terimakasih telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fic saya ini.

Saya bakalan ngasih undian berhadiah yang bila bisa menjawab dengan benar kalian akan mendapat hadiah pada 30 April 2015.

Siapa peran BoBoiBoy di nanatsu no taizai?

Okay mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokoh saya pinjem dari animonsta dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Nanatsu no Taizai. Tapi ide cerita murni dari saya. **

**Warning : abal, GaJe, OOC, powernya nggak sama kayak di cartoon, Typo(s) dan berbagai kesalahan lain yang bila dijabarkan akan menjadi buku super tebel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

3\. Aku tidak mengerti. Harus merasakannya ya?

"TOTOITOY.."

Teriakan itu terdengar. Tubuh penuh darah itu berdiri didepannya. Tubuh mungil itu berdiri membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya bisa terbelalak, ketika melihatnya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan bagaimana ToToiToy berdiri didepannya, mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang penuh isak. "Tidak." Ucapnya lagi.

Tubuh itu mulai terjatuh, namun sebelum tubuh mungil itu menghantam bumi. Gadis itu telah berdiri dan menangkap tubuhnya. Darah menetes dari luka besar didadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal senggal dan matanya sulit untuk terbuka.

"Aku uhuk ... berhasil." Ucap ToToiToy dengan diselingi muntah darah.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan apapun. Ki-kita harus mengobatimu." Ucap gadis itu sangat panik dan juga sedih. Ia ingin segera mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan membawanya ke desa untuk diobati.

"Itu mus ta hil, kak. A ku akan ma ti." Ucapnya tersenggal senggal.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan selamat. Kakak akan menyelamatkamu."

"Kalau itu mustahil. Bunuh saja dia sekarang agar dia tak merasakan sakit. Atau perlu kubantu?" Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada polos. Seluruh mata menatap padanya. Gadis itu terbelalak menatap BoBoiBoy. Fang yang mendengar ucapan BoBoiBoypun mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat.

"Apa ma- ." Teriak Fang yang menahan amarah. Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya,BoBoiBoy telah jatuh tersungkur karena di pukul seseorang.

"Jangan karena kau masih bisa hidup, kau bisa bicara seenaknya BoBoiBoy." Geram seseorang didepannya yang ternyata adalah Ying. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat erat, siap untuk memukul wajah orang yang tersungkur didepannya.

BoBoiBoy yang terkena pukulan Ying kembali berdiri dan berbicaraseolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dari pada dia kesakitan." Ucap BoBoiBoy biasa saja. Ying semakin geram, tangannya terkepal erat dan siap untuk memukul BoBoiBoy lebih keras lagi. Namun seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ying sudahlah. Aku juga marah, tapi kitaharus menolong anak itu sekarang." Ucap Fang lembut untuk menenangkan Ying. Ying yang tadi marah pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ToToiToy yang sedang sekarat. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan kepalannya mengendur. Dia mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Fang. Fang tersenyum kecil, dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ying. BoBoiBoy hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa marah." Gumam BoBoiBoy melihat Fang dan Ying.

Fang dan Ying langsung mendatangi gadis yang memeluk ToToiToy erat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya. Mulutnya tak henti mengatakan bahwa ToToiToy jangan mati. Namun ToToiToy tak lagi bergerak. ToToiToy telah pergi dipelukan gadis itu.

"ToToiToy. ToToiToy." Ucapnya berkali kali sembari menggoyangkan pelan, tubuh tanpa nyawa di pelukannya. Ying menutup mulutnya, dan menangis semakin keras. Fang memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Ucap Fang menatap gadis itu iba. Gadis itu masih terus memanggili nama ToToiToy, dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

OoooooO

Siang berganti malam, penduduk desa telah kembali normal setelah terkena pengaruh Zatras. Jasad ToToiToy telah dimakamkan di pemakaman desa. Gadis yang mereka ketahui bernama Yaya itu, masih belum sadarkan diri. Ying, Fang, dan BoBoiBoy berada di ruang tamu rumah kepala desa, mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Desa terasa hening karena banyak yang mati akibat kejadian tadi siang.

"Begitulah yang terjadi anak muda. Dia tiba tiba datang dengan meniup seruling. Dan kami tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kepala desa itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ahh... begitu. Kurasa tak heran jika kalian mudah terpengaruh seruling itu. BoBoiBoy apa kau menemukan seruling itu?" Tanya Ying pada BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak, kemungkinan 80%, seruling itu ikut hancur karena serangan kalian." Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Ah... begitu ya. Tapi kurasa itu lebih baik." Gumam Ying lagi.

"Anak muda kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya kepala desa itu.

"Kami sedang mencari seorang penyembuh. Desa kami sedang dalam pengaruh penyakit." Ucap Fang menjawab pertanyaan kepala desa.

"Oh ... mungkin akan sulit untuk di terima Yaya saat ini. Tapi yang kami tahu, Yaya adalah penyembuh di desa ini. Kurasa dia bisa membantumu."

"Souka, kurasa Yaya adalah yang kami cari cari selama ini."

"Apa maksud kalian mencari cari ku?" Kata seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu, yang ternyata adalah Yaya. Ying segera berdiri dan membantu Yaya berjalan. Yaya tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat perlakuan baik dari Ying. Ying membantu Yaya duduk di kursi dan kembali duduk di samping Fang.

"Mungkin ini sedikit mendadak tapi ... kami memerlukan kemampuanmu untuk menyelamatkan desa kami." Ucap Ying sedikit ragu. Yaya menatap Ying, Fang, dan BoBoiBoy secara bergantian. Lalu menatap kepala desa cukup lama. Ying, dan yang lain menatap mereka bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian kepala desa itu mengangguk. Kepala desa itu kembali menatap Ying dan yang lain.

"Kalian sudah sangat berbaik hati menolong desa kami." ucap kepala desa itu.

"Aku menerima permintaan kalian, dan aku akan membantu kalian menyelamatkan desa kalian. Seperti yang kalian lakukan pada desa kami." Ucap Yaya dengan senyum kecil, meski matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Apa rasa sedihmu juga di sebut cinta?" Tanya BoBoiBoy secara tiba tiba. Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan kepala desa itu langsung menatap BoBoiBoy. Yaya yang di tanya itu sedikit kebingungan dalam menjawab.

"Umm... Bisa dibilang cinta juga. Apa kamu tidak mengerti tentang hal itu?" Tanya Yaya balik.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Ah begitukah. Aku mengerti kenapa kamu berkata seperti tadi siang sekarang." Ucap Yaya dengan sedikit senyum.

"Anoo... Yaya. Ngomong ngomong tentang tadi siang. Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikmu. Dan maafkan BoBoiBoy yang berkata seperti tadi." Ucap Ying merasa bersalah.

"Ummm... tak apa. Kalian sudah mau menolong desa ini. Oh iya, aku belum tahu nama kalian. Dan jika kalian sudah tahu namaku, pasti ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Yaya dengan senyum lembut.

"Oh... maafkan saya tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ying, yang ini Fang. Dan yang menggunakan topi itu BoBoiBoy. Ya kepala desa telah menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Ying sembari menunjuk Fang dan BoBoiBoy secara bergantian.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Fang sembari membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Ya.. aku BoBoiBoy, salam kenal." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menatap Yaya.

"Salam kenal juga. Kalian sudah tahu namaku, tapi lebih sopan jika aku menyebutkan namaku. Namaku Yaya." Ucap Yaya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah semuanya. Sekarang kalian harus ber istirahat. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian. BoBoiBoy dan Fang tidur di kamar kanan, dan Ying kamu tidak keberatan kan tidur dengan Yaya?" Ucap kepala desa itu sembari menunjuk Yaya, yang tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ying.

Mereka pun beranjak dan masuk kekamar masing masing. Dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, hingga pagi menjelang.

OooooO

Ayam kembali berkokok. Matahari telah sedikit muncul dari peristirahatannya, namun langit masih sedikit gelap. BoBoiBoy terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menatap Fang yang masih bergelut di alam mimpi. Ia mengusap matanya pelan, dan emilih beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia pergi keluar kamar, setelah ia mengambil topi kesayangannya.

Rumah itu terasa sepi, karena hari masih sangat pagi. BoBoiBoy memilih untuk pergi ke belakang rumah untuk berkeliling. Ia membuka pintu belakang rumah, dan melihat Yaya yang duduk sendirian di tepi kolam ikan.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya." sapa BoBoiBoy yang langsung mendatangi Yaya.

"Ahh... Selamat pagi juga, BoBoiBoy." Ucap Yaya yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy yang langsung duduk di batu sebelah Yaya.

"Tidak kok. Kau sudah bangun? Sepagi ini?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku sudah bangun. Kurasa aku bangun terlalu pagi. Padahal biasanya aku yang paling akhir bangunnya."

"Oh.. begitu ya."

"Kalau kau sendiri? Sedang apa pagi pagi berada disini?"

"Aku hanya entahlah ..." desah Yaya bingung.

"Kau baru saja menangis. Apa itu juga cinta?" Tanya BoBoiBoy lagi.

Yaya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos dari BoBoiBoy.

"Kamu lucu. Apakah kamu sepolos itu sampai tak mengerti apa itu cinta?" Tanya Yaya. Tanganyya menutupi mulutnya yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu cinta, padaku?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

Mendengar hal itu Yaya berhenti tertawa dan tersentak kaget. Ia menatap BoBoiBoy dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali menatap mata BoBoiBoy dalam.

"Apa itu cinta ya? Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu mengerti apa itu cinta. Cinta bisa membuat kita sedih, tertawa, senang, bahagia, menangis, dan masih banyak lagi." Jelas Yaya sembari menatap arah matahari terbit.

"Aku membaca itu lebih dari 3 buku. Isinya sama. Dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa cinta membuat ku sedih, senang, bahagia, dan yang lainnya." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menatap mata Yaya.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap BoBoiBoy.

"Heee... kau benar benar mempelajari tentang teori cinta ya? Kata orang cinta tidak bisa dipelajari, cinta hanya bisa dirasakan. Meski di pelajari bagaimanapun, kau takkan mengerti apa itu cinta. Dan cinta itu bukan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih. Cinta memiliki makna yang lebih besar." Jelas Yaya yang tersenyum lembut pada BoBoiBoy.

"Jadi begitu. Bagaimana caranya agar aku merasakan cinta?" tanya BoBoiBoy lagi.

"Cinta itu datang dari hatimu, kau tak bisa memaksakan cinta."

"Begitu ya." Ucap BoBoiBoy sedikit kecewa.

Ia menatap air yang ada di kolam, sedikit melamun. Ia bergelut dengan kata kata Yaya yang baru saja ia dengar. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Namun BoBoiBoy melihat Air itu bergerak pelan. Ia pun menatap arah pergerakan air. Yang ternyata Yaya kembali menangis.

"Kau menangis Yaya." Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan menatap Yaya.

"Ah... maafkan aku. Aku menangis ya?" Ucap Yaya yang langsung mengusap air mata di pipinya.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas ketika melihat Yaya menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia pun berbalik dan memegang kedua tangan Yaya.

"Aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu Yaya. Aku akan menhilangkan ingatan yang membuatmu sedih." Ucapnya pelan. Yaya tersentak mendengarnya, namun sekitarnya telah bersinar putih karena kekuatan dari BoBoiBoy. Lalu matanya kehilangan fokus, begitu pula ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Cahaya menghilang, dan BoBoiBoy mengangkat tubuh Yaya dan membawanya kembali kedalam rumah.

To Be Continued

Chapter 3 selesei. Meski kuyakin ini berantakan -,-

Memang kapan tulisanku tidak berantakan :v

Kebanyakan dialog kayaknya. Dan seperti aku nggak bisa menggambarkan suasana '-'

Sekarang pendek dulu ya '-'

Otakku nge blank '-' #dilemparmeja

Semoga chapter 4 cepat selesai '-'

Terimakasih banyak telah membaca, mereview, memfollow cerita ini. ^_^

Oh iya maaf chapter kemarin, sebenernya di tulis 31 april eh malah ketulis 30 april. Itu bercandaan loh... :v #dibakarmassa

Minna san. Mind to Repiew


End file.
